Security risks to a corporation have become increasingly complex. Many threats to corporate information security, including those attributable to terrorism, organized crime, and/or individual hackers can be asymmetric, distributed, and/or networked, making cybersecurity risks more difficult to manage. Further, corporations are beginning to appreciate the interdependence between a corporate risk portfolio and the way it does business. For example, corporations understand that certain types of behavior may enhance or undermine a corporation's license to operate in addition to increasing or reducing the corporation's cybersecurity risks. As a result, corporate cybersecurity is receiving more attention today than it did in the past.